Generally, the prevention of unauthorized access to computer programs and/or data stored in computer memory banks require that the computer, or the portions thereof containing the data, be located in areas where access can be limited to only essential personnel. Additionally, secret passwords are required to "enter" the particular computer program. Passwords are particularly useful when the computer is accessed via telephone lines from remote locations. If government classified information is involved, doors incorporating cypher locks are often used. While such methods are quite practical to use with large, centrally located computers, their use with smaller computers is generally impractical. In any large company, several hundred small "personal" computers may be dispersed throughout many facilities. In such cases the typical procedure has been to remove the tapes, hard disks or floppy disks and store them in a safe or a securable cabinet. This is a particular necessity if the data or program is classified under a government contract. It is a time-consuming procedure and is particularly awkward to implement if periodic use during any work shift is contemplated. If the data is permanently fixed with the computer or a portion thereof, this latter procedure is unusuable.
Prior art patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,024, "Rack-Mount Arrangement" by J. L. Heisler; U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,450, "Cabinet Installed Electronic Apparatus" by W. C. Padgett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,308, "Structure of Cabinets for Electrical Apparatus" by F. P. Devine et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,137, "Portable Training Device for Electric Accounting Machine Operators" by J. F. Alling et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,054, "Electrical Apparatus" by S. Meyer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,211, "Electrical Control Apparatus" by A. R. Norden; U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,602, "Portable Power Supply" by E. G. Potter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,805, "Electrical Power Center for Recreational Vehicles" by D. J. Gnaedinger et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,120, "Printed Circuit Board Storage Cabinet" by L. O. Drake et al.
Thus, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a system wherein the data stored in the computer can be secured in the area where use of the computer is contemplated.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a system wherein that portion of the computer containing the data can be stored in a conventional filing cabinet or the like.
It is a still further object of the subject invention to provide a system wherein not only unauthorized use of the data stored within the computer is prevented but access to the computer itself is prevented.